


Truth in Whispers

by silentGambler



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Or background characters, most are based on quotes from the heart, so it's mostly mentioned characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart knows things. Secrets, buried deep within Dunwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in Whispers

_"She had to dismiss the maid-servant who saw the Mark of the Outsider, branded on her back."_

 

She turns when she hears a shocked gasp, hair falling in her face and hands pulling at her dress to right it, but it's too late. The maid has seen the black mark on her skin, stark contrast against her pale body. Her eyes are wide and she has reached for the girl as she lungs out of the room, terrified. The world stops around her and the maid freezes in mid-run. She quickly grabs her by the neck and pulls her back inside her room, locking the door before the world whirls back into motion and the maid is flung to the floor. No one can hear them, the house is empty at the moment. Still her heart hammers in her chest as she pulls the maid to her feet and whispers a thousand threats. She can hear the whale bones singing in the secret drawer in her vanity, like the Outsider himself is goading her on. She doesn't hurt the maid, no, she wouldn't go that far. Or so she tells herself as she spits out that if word gets out of this room, she'll know.

And the girl is so scared, thinking that a curse will fall on her, that the Overseers will come hunt her down. Because both of them know no one would turn against the lady of the house, not with her money nor with her influence. She promises and begs, please, don't kill her. Don't throw her to the Watch. And the lady, pale and almost as shaken as her, goes to her dresser to grab something, shoves some coin into her hand and tells her not come back or speak of this ever again. The girl nods and sprints out as soon as the door opens. The coins are heavy in her hands and she shoves them into her pockets as she skitters back to her home. She still hears the faint singing of whale charms in her ears.


End file.
